


Godlike

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gods, Lotor is not a good guy in this fic just fyi!, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: Keith is in a desperate situation, and for once places his faith in the gods--specifically Shirogane, the perfect god of victory and of the stars. He earns the god's protection, and fondness. In return, the god earns Keith's trust, and love.Hopefully, that love is strong enough to face the tasks and secrets that could destroy even a god, not to mention the princess, friends, and kingdom Keith has sworn to protect.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Godlike  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Part of a series that I like, but depression/frustration has kinda killed. I'm hoping that if I post what I have, I might be inspired to complete it (since I have a definite end in mind), but idk. I've been really unwell emotionally, but since I have free time (whether I want it or not), maybe? We'll see?

\--

Keith Kogane was not a pious man. But he was a desperate one.

He bolted up the steps to the temple dedicated to Shirogane, the god of starlight and victory. He was also a fickle god. Prayers for glory, death to one's enemies--they all went unanswered. 

The temple hadn't been maintained for decades and looked it. The outer walls were covered in ivy. Flowers grew in the cracks of the marble, and there were bird nests in the rafters. It was in ruins, yet also prettier than any shrine to a war god had any right to be.

But that was not Keith's concern. His princess, his friends were in mortal danger, trying to fend off the latest Galra attack. Allura had used her remaining magic to teleport him (the quickest of all her Paladins) here. Because Shirogane was a fickle god, but every other god had failed them so far. He was their last home.

The prayer room was empty, save for a small clay pot. Strange, but there was no time to dwell upon that. "Shirogane, please help me save my friends."

Silence.

"I said my prayer," Keith reminded the god pointedly. "I am willing to be your avatar, so hurry up and help me save my friends already."

Silence.

Keith threw his hands up in the air to keep himself from picking up that blasted clay pot and throwing it against the wall. "What the ruggle do you **want** me to **do** \-- 

Wait. The pot.

That was it.

The only thing of value he had on him was his mother's knife. He had no wish to part with it, but the lives of his friends outweighed his mother's memory. Keith bowed, and without a moment's hesitation placed the knife in the pot. "I offer you tribute, Shirogane."

The room was filled with a light so bright that Keith couldn't see, and then...

Then the most beautiful man in the world was standing before him.

He was tall and muscular, resplendent in white armor in gold accents, his jeweled crown gleaming in the moonlight. His snow white hair (which made his dark eyes stand out) was kept up neatly in an ornate bun. He gazed down at Keith, eyes stern in a face that looked like it has crafted out of marble.

Awed, Keith fell to his knees.

The god smiled crookedly, a hint of humanity creeping into his expression. "Took you long enough to figure out how tributes work."

"My friends." The spell was broken, and Keith remembered his mission. "Help me."

"Of course," Shirogane promised, his voice rich and deep. "Close your eyes."

That was utterly ridiculous, but Keith obeyed.

When he opened his eyes, he was back on the battlefield. Lance was shielding Allura was she was summoning up strength for a spell. Hunk and Pidge were dealing a Galra twice their size combined.

He needed to save them all. But what to do first?

_Patience. Focus._

A strange calm settled over Keith as he readied his sword. He thought he could hear Hunk say something about the stars glowing brighter, but he was too lost in the calm to know for sure.

The heavens thundered, and every enemy Galra was frozen in place.

Shirogane hovered above them all. Any humanity was gone. He was an angry god, ready to cast judgment. " **Keith Kogane and those he serves are under my protection. Now leave, or face the god of the stars and victory's wrath**."

There was thunder, and there was rain. His friends were calling out to him.

Then it was only a rainy night, and Keith, and his friends. The Galra were all gone.

"Keith, you did it!" Allura was crying/laughing as she grabbed him in a hug. "You earned Shirogane's protection!"

"I don't understand." Hunk frowned thoughtfully, wet black hair plastered to his skull. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad that the battle is magically over with, but where did Shirogane send them to?

"Don't jinx it, Hunk," Lance warned him, nursing a heavily wounded left arm.

"Still, it is strange," Pidge mused. "My mother earned the protection of a couple of gods, and they never did that."

"Pidge, what did I just say about jinxing it?"

"Shirogane teleported them back to their land," Keith said. He didn't know how he knew this... but it was the truth. "He only kills when he absolutely has to. That's why he's so fickle. Most people pray to him to kill their enemies."

"But Keith prayed to save his friends." Shirogane strode up to him, smiling serenely. He'd been the deciding factor in the battle, but not one hair was out of place. He was still beautiful, and perfect. "How could I not answer his request." Keith's blade was in his hand. "And this belongs to you, Keith."

"I can't take that," Keith said. "That was for you."

Shirogane shook his head. "Keith, your sincerity was tribute enough. And this way, if you ever wish to call me again, you can simply take out your blade and pray." There was that mischievous smile again. "It's easier to running to my temple every time."

"I... Shirogane, I don't want to impose on your gratitude."

"You're not," Shirogane said, voice softer than before as the pressed the sheathed blade into Keith's gloved hands. "It has... been too long since I protected a mortal who wishes to defend others rather than conquer." 

"Thank you," Keith finally felt bold enough to whisper. "This was my mother's, and..."

"Which is another reason why it should be at your side. Besides," he added with a smirk as he faded away, "I suspect someone as hot-headed as you will need to call me very often."

The Princess and her Paladins were all silent as the god left them.

Then Lance said, "Ha-ha. Shirogane thinks you suck so bad in battle, he's going to be your guardian angel."

Keith elbowed him so hard Lance fell down.

\--

End notes: God Shirogane is essentially "pre-Kerberos" Shiro. I don't want to give away too much of the story, but obviously that will change.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Godlike (2/?)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Keith gets a scar. Shirogane doesn't, but he still hurts.

\--

It had been two months, and Keith had not called Shirogane again.

There had, thankfully, been no need to. While they were still at war with the Galra, it was clear that Shirogane's appearance had fractured the leadership. The Galra valued victory over all. In fact, Shirogane had been the Galran patron deity until Emperor Zarkon had destroyed the temples in favor of Entity, the god of death. Despite his efforts, many Galra still worshipped Shirogane in secret. And if Shirogane had forsaken them, then what was the point of the war in the first place?

So there were no more major attacks, not when the Galra were in-fighting. All that was left to do was scouting to make sure said in-fighting didn't bleed into Altea. 

He and Hunk were patrolling, Keith half-listening to Hunk gossiping about the court ("Lance **finally** worked up the nerve to ask Allura on a date--he nearly passed out when she said yes!") when Keith heard it. Whoever was tracking them was good--it just a hint of motion. Just a whisper of a rustle.

"Hunk," Keith took out his dagger. "Prepare yourself."

"Great," Hunk groaned as he held his war hammer tightly. "It was such a nice day, too."

Their attacker was masked. And skilled--both Keith and Hunk outnumbered the Galra, yet they were on the offensive. She wielded a blade with the skill of a master, and it took everything Keith had to keep up with her.

And it wasn't enough, he realized as she slashed shoulder, then his face open, then kicked him to the ground. He took a moment to reorient himself, then screamed in horror.

The pain from his wound was nothing to the terror of realizing that the assassin had knocked Hunk out, and was about to slit his throat.

Hunk, his best friend, the closest thing he'd ever have to a brother was going to die. He couldn't even throw his dagger into her back in the state his shoulder was in.

_Shirogane, please help me!_

Shirogane descended from the heavens, a gleaming silver hammer in his hands. He hit the assassin in the head. She fell and did not get up.

"I didn't hit her enough to kill. She'll awaken with a bad headache, but no serious damage. I know I don't need to tell two tested soldiers this, but you should restrain her and take her back to the castle--" Shirogane's eyed widened in panic. "By the first spirit, Keith--you're hurt!" 

"Yeah," Keith admitted glumly, his right cheek and shoulder on fire as he collapsed to the ground. The adrenaline rush was long gone. "Is Hunk okay?"

"Yes, but you..." It was strange, a god kneeling before him, looking like he was about to cry. Like Keith was something so precious a god was moved to tears over him. "Thank you for calling me. I couldn't bear it if you perished." Shirogane's elegant fingers ghosted over Keith's bloody cheek.

It hurt, but Keith managed a tiny smile. "Guess I won't win any beauty contests now, hunh."

Shirogane scowled at him. "First, you look fine. Second, hold still."

Keith did that, but he was curious. "What are you doing..." His voice died off as Shiro's hand glowed a soothing purple, and there was the strangest sensation of his flesh knitting itself back together.

Shirogane was now focused on his shoulder. "There will be scars, I'm afraid," Shirogane said as he kept working. "But I can undo the damage. I can take away the pain."

"Will that hurt you?"

"Of course not," Shirogane said very quickly. He gazed at Keith, his face unscarred, unlike Keith's as of this afternoon. Perfect from his regal brow, to his mesmerizing dark eyes, full lips, and chiseled jaw. "I'm a god. How could anything hurt me?"

Despite all of that being true, Keith felt doubt twist at his gut even as he cuffed the unconscious assassin, while Shirogane healed Hunk's wounds. Yes, Shirogane was a god, but still. There was something... fragile about him and his desire to help others instead of creating glorious battles. It was beautiful. But Keith knew from experience that fragile things often broke.

"Call me whenever you need me," Shirogane instructed him as he faded into nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Godlike (3/?)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith, Allura/Lance, background Hunk/Shay, more to come  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Time for the obligatory emo Allurance, because I'm always emo for Allurance.

\--

The assassin's name was Acxa, and she served the Empire. It had been almost three weeks, and that was all she would tell them. There was no crack in her loyalty. Despite being on different sides of the war, Keith respected that.

"Hey, Keith!" Hunk grinned at him, jogging up to meet him in the hallway. "Man, it's been weeks since I saw you!"

Keith smiled at him. "It's good to see you too, Hunk."

Hunk winked at him, one burly arm around Keith's slender shoulder. "That scar looks cooler every time I see it."

"Yeah. Yeah, it is pretty cool," Keith agreed softly, fingers tracing the scar on his right cheek. He didn't tell Hunk, but it was a reminder that Shirogane didn't just protect him. He cared for him as well. "So, how's that monstrous thing you and Pidge are working on going?"

Hunk gave him a look. "That "monstrous thing" is a Mech, Keith. Once we perfect it, the war will be over." He frowned slightly. "At least, I hope so. I gotta admit, building war machines is not my life's dream."

Keith nodded solemnly. All of them were sick of war, especially Hunk, who had been a commoner only want to marry the girl he loved--until the Galra "drafted" him to work for them. After Keith and Allura had rescued him, he had sworn to serve Allura until the war was other--which was a blessing from Trigel, the goddess of knowledge as his brilliance was only matched by Pidge Holt. Still, his vow meant he could not marry Shay until the war was other, and that his gentle soul saw more blood than anyone should. "Don't worry, Hunk. Once Acxa talks, we'll know more about the Empire, and how to stop them. Maybe even through peaceful means." If Allura could find out about rebels, or just a few Galran nobles more amenable to the idea of peace, then maybe. Maybe. 

Hunk walked with Keith, face sad but his strides even. "I hope that 'maybe' becomes a 'definitely.'"

\--

Her court was gone, so Allura allowed herself to groan as she collapsed onto her throne. What did it say about the state of things when leading a battle was less stressful than dealing with politicians for an hour?

Father used to say maintaining peace was like a game of chess. Mother used to say that no matter what, she was so proud of Allura.

But Mother and Father were dead, killed personally by Zarkon when they challenged him to a battle in an attempt to end the war before it began. And now she was alone, having to figure out ruling by herself.

Well, not all by herself, she remembered as Lance came into the room. "Hey." He was smiling, but she could tell that he was worried as well. "How'd the meeting go?"

"Oh, you know. Everyone loved the idea of the Black Lion until I told them I would tax the upper classes in order to fund its construction."

Lance made a face. "You want me to kill them for you?"

"No," Allura said regretfully. "I just--I wish something would fall into my lap. My own court is impeding our progress in constructing the Black Lion. And our 'guest' isn't being cooperative."

"Acxa." Lance frowned deeply. "It's weird. She's an enemy. It's only because the god of victory intervened that she didn't kill Hunk and Keith. But... I don't think she's a bad person. She's clearly dedicated and smart, just you know, working with evil."

Allura steepled her fingers. "I know. Most people serving an evil person with their eyes open would have confessed immediately when they realized betrayal would benefit them, since such a person places themselves first. But someone thinking they serve a just leader would never betray that leader."

"So, maybe we don't need an interrogator," Lance suggested, silver and blue armor gleaming in the lamplight. "But a diplomat."

"Like your sister?" Veronica McClain was... unorthodox, but brilliant. "Would she be willing to interrogate a Galra assassin for hours?"

"Knowing Veronica, she'd like the challenge."

Allura nodded. "Very well. I will write a letter to Ambassador McClain tonight." She smiled at Lance. Lance, who was always bright and shining even when things seemed hopeless. Who would do anything for her.

She felt a rush of warmth at knowing that... and guilt in knowing she could not reciprocate. When the war was over, and if Lance still felt for her, she would. But in these dire times, her people came first. Always.

But she could express her gratitude. "Thank you, Lance," She said as she left a lingering kiss on her loyal knight's cheek. "You always serve me well."

When Allura was gone, Lance's hand drifted to his cheek where she had kissed him. "And I always will, Princess."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Godlike (4/?)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Keith prays for Shiro. (Basically, just Sheith fluff).

\--

Keith had looked to the stars for comfort all his life. Tonight, however, the night sky was cloudy. Just like his mood.

He dragged his blade against the whetstone one final time before holding the weapons up for a closer examination. He knew that the blade had belonged to his mother. He knew that the blade was Galra in origin. It was something that his father had not hidden from him. He suspected that the symbol represented a clan currently out of favor with Zarkon: he had never seen on the Galra weapons he'd seen or confiscated. That was all he knew and suspected.

Everything after that... he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

He peeked out his window, hoping that perhaps now one bold star was burning brighter than the clouds. No such luck. He was alone with his dark thoughts for the night.

"Keith," Shirogane said his name like he was in mortal danger. "I'm here."

There was a god in his cottage.

There was a god in his cottage, a foot away from his unwashed dishes, standing next to his snoring wolf-dog, Kosmo.

"Shirogane." What could you say, when your dog had woken up and was sniffing at the god of victory's brilliant white boots? "What. What are you doing here?"

"You called for me in your heart," Shirogane said softly as if that explained everything.

"Wait... all I wanted was to look at the stars, not summon you into my house!"

"Oh. Well." Shirogane didn't seem too bothered by that. "Since my only other prayer is from a soldier begging me to help him kill the warlord he serves so he can take his place, I hope you don't mind if I choose you to answer yours instead."

There was something else beyond Shirogane refusing to answer a selfish prayer, but Keith decided not to push it. Even he knew not to annoy the gods. "Be my guest."

"Wonderful," Shirogane beamed at my him. "I'll grant your wish the instant you tell me who this enchanting creature is," he said as he knelt down to scritch Kosmo's ears. Kosmo yawned in Shirogane's face. Shirogane didn't even blink.

"Kosmo. My pop and I rescued him from some bears a few years back. I guess he decided the hermits with the stable shelter and steaks were a safer bet than dealing with bears again."

"That's because he's a smart boy, isn't he?" Shirogane cooed as he kissed the eternally patient Kosmo on his forehead. "I love dogs. Humans are always on edge around me, what with being a war god and all." He smiled, but that didn't dilute the bitterness in his tone. "But dogs don't care."

At that moment, Keith realized that Shirogane was lonely.

And that was something he'd never considered, he realized as he held the door open for the god and the dog. He wasn't a seer or a priest. He'd never been too concerned with the nature of the gods before he prayed to Shirogane: he would live as well as he could, die, and see how things worked out when he was judged. But now... Keith missed his father and wished he could understand his mother's decision to leave them. But now he also had a just princess to serve, who was also his friend--along with his fellow Paladins. Shirogane... just stayed at the temple, waiting for those who prayed to him for favors. And most times, they were so selfish no decent god would answer them.

"I can't wait to answer your prayer, Keith." Shirogane was bouncing on his toes, acting more like a big kid than a god. Keith found that he liked this side of his personality, even if it was strange. "But first, you have to close your eyes."

Keith frowned but obeyed. He felt Shirogane gently guide him out the door to his tiny front yard. He heard Kosmo trot behind them. And then... there was no miraculous sound, and he felt no godlike energy.

He waited.

Nothing.

For Shirogane's happiness, he waited some more.

Still nothing. 

Starting to get annoyed, Keith grumbled, "So, can I open my eyes now or this some sort of leap of faith I'm taking."

"Patience." Shirogane's inhumanly warm hands were on his shoulders. "Now you can open them."

... The only time Keith had seen so many bright, beautiful stars was the night and his father had gone hunting when he came of age in the mountains.

"I'm guessing that look on your face means that I did well?" Shirogane grinned at him lopsidedly. 

 

"Yeah," Keith said because he was too awestruck to say anything else. "Thank you, Shirogane."

"Thank you for remembering I'm the god of starlight as well. For so many, people don't pray for clear nights as much as they do to spill the blood of their enemies." Shirogane sighed. Another moment when if you didn't know better, you would think he was human. "I wish they'd pray for the former."

Keith ran a hand through his hair, thinking. "Well, how about I offer a nightly prayer for starlight?" He had to smile at Shirogane's surprised expression. "It's something I like, and it'll give me something to do when I'm at home."

"Then I thank you again," Shirogane murmured as he faded away. "For letting me create something again."

\--

After that, Keith said a prayer for starlight as he did his chores every evening. Shirogane would appear sometimes, and Keith would tell him about his day--it was strange, chit-chatting with a god, but Shirogane hanged onto his every word, to the point where Keith was starting to pay attention to Hunk's gossip, since Shirogane was actively invested in the love lives of his co-workers, maybe even more than Hunk. 

He couldn't always stop by, of course. He was a god, with countless prayers to shift through every moment. In those times, the house seemed strangely quiet (and Kosmo would get grumpy with no Shirogane scritches), but they both had faith he would return.

And even when Shirogane couldn't visit for days in a row, Keith noticed that there was always at least a small patch of starlight visible from his window now.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Godlike  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith, Allura/Lance, Hunk/Shay, Veronica/Acxa, one-sided Acxa/Lotor  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Brief break from the Sheith for setting up the Veronica/Acxa slow burn. :D

\--

_"Are you fully prepared for your task?"_

_She was clothed and masked in her assassin's garb, leaving not even an inch of exposed skin, but she still smiled slightly. Prince Lotor, despite his public image, worried like everyone else. "Yes. Do not worry. I will rescue the god of victory from the soldier who corrupted him, and bring him back to the Galra."_

_"And then we can finally unite our Empire," Lotor breathed gently, resting a hand on her shoulder. "You may not have the god of victory's blessing yet, but you certainly have mine."_

_She stilled as Lotor kissed her brow._

_"My beautiful, perfect solider," he murmured, pulling her close, tugging off her mask just enough to claim her lips. "The one who has never failed me." She allowed him to pull her close. "The one who will bring me a god."_

Except the god she had meant to rescue forsake her, and now she was in a cell, awaiting execution.

... Except it had been a month, and so far she had been treated decently. Acxa was definitely a prisoner: she hadn't left the small cell since she had woken up here. But they had provided her food, water, and medical care: the exact opposite the Empire (and Lotor) had sworn that Princess Allura would do to her prisoners. It was... better than the alternative, but perplexing nonetheless. Clearly, the Empire had lied to both her and Lotor. Once she escaped, she should tell Lotor about this. Perhaps if Altea wasn't as horrifying as Zarkon and the druids of the Entity claimed, they could end the war.

But she had yet to find a path to escape, and so far, Lotor hadn't come to save her.

She wasn't a fool. Her life had been full of betrayal, beginning with her mother who abandoned her because she didn't look Galra enough to fool her husband. It was very possible Lotor had abandoned her... but she could not abandon him. She had to have faith. He had been there for her every other time in her life. She was honor bound to have faith in him.

Some bonds could never be broken. 

\--

"Thank goodness you were able to arrive early, Veronica." There were no other nobles in the room, so Allura permitted herself to hug Veronica. "We need your services."

"Hmm." Veronica arched a brow. "That's not what you said last time, Princess."

"I admit, I... raised my voice, and I apologize for that. I would like to add, however, that I said your strategy was brilliant."

"Brilliant, but would give the Sanda, the goddess of order a heart attack," Veronica added back as she followed Allura down the hallway. "So, why did you call me back so quickly? The Arusians were shocked when I had to hand negotiations over to Ina so suddenly. So was I."

"I know," Allura admitted. "But there is a delicate situation."

Veronica frowned. "How delicate?"

"An assassin we suspect has intimate knowledge of the Empire is our prisoner, but won't talk. We need someone who can..." Allura made a vague motion with her right hand, "help her see that the Galra Empire does not deserve her."

Veronica's frown deepened. "Allura, I appreciate your faith in me. But I'm a diplomat. I convince people to choose unity because underneath all the bluster, they're tired of fighting alone and realize you offer them a better way. But Galra elite agents are... frightfully dedicated to the cause."

"Believe me," Allura said coldly, "I know what Galra elite agents are capable of."

 _Smooth, McClain_. "Forgive me, Princess."

"It's not a problem," Allura assured her. "But I've watched her. She... she's different. It's hard to explain, but she has a sense of honor."

Veronica wasn't fully convinced, but she had learned a long time ago to trust the princess's feeling. "Okay."

\--

After reading about how she had nearly killed Kogane and Garrett, Veronica had expected this Acxa to be, well, bigger. 

But that was not the case. Acxa was roughly her height, slender in build, and delicate features.

She was beautiful.

But Veronica was a professional, and while Acxa was definitely her type, Acxa was also a highly skilled assassin. 

"Evening," Veronica said as she straddled the chair opposite from Acxa. "Not that we can tell from here, what with the lack of windows and all. You know, I could help with that."

Acxa remained silent.

Hrn. "Look, I'm a diplomat, but I've worked with prisoners in the past. I know that you're getting tired of questions all the time." Acxa gazed at her for a moment. Good--she was getting through to her, if only a tiny bit. "So," and she leaned in, "Ask me whatever you want. Within reason." 

"The man I injured." Her voice was rough, like she hadn't spoken in a while. "The big one in yellow."

"What about him?"

"Did he die?"

"No." Perhaps it wasn't best to mention some of the more... supernatural parts of that incident. "Kogane got him medical help in time."

"Good," Acxa said quietly. "I was not able to kill him quickly. I would rather have an enemy escape than suffer a slow death."

Acxa's morality didn't perfectly align with Human or Altean morality, but it was there. "Okay, Acxa. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"If you desire."

"You just expressed compassion to the guy you tried to kill. That is... not what I expected when I came in here."

"I get that a lot," Acxa said.

"Then why do you serve an Empire whose entire philosophy is that only the strong deserve to live?"

Acxa's face remained impassive. "I thought diplomats were preferred courtesies and h'dourves over philosophy."

"Well, I'm an unusual diplomat. Although I could go for some garlic knots right now."

"Same," Acxa confessed.

"I'm here," Veronica said quietly, "because Allura sees good in you. And frankly, so do I."

"You don't even know me."

"True," Veronica conceded, "But I want to help."

Acxa huffed gently. "My reasons aren't too dramatic, I'm afraid. I met someone who wants to change things in the Empire, so I pledged my loyalty to him."

"I see," Veronica said. "So, you put your life on the line for him, but he hasn't even tried to rescue you."

Acxa was silent.

"I need to speak with the princess." Veronica smiled. "I'll make sure to get you some garlic knots next time I come back."

Acxa was alone again.

And she had initially been all right with that. Lotor would save her as he promised. But it had been almost a month, and she was still a prisoner.

_I'll come running if you're in danger. You deserve no less. We half-Galra must stick together._

She had pledged her loyalty to Lotor, even if Lotor... had not truly pledged his loyalty to her.

Some bonds could not be broken.

\--

End notes: I like Veronica/Acxa, but I have a big soft spot for Acxa/Lotor, even if it's a bad end. ;_;


End file.
